The Clinical Research Design, Epidemiology, and Biostatistics (CRDEB) KCA will play a crucial role in achieving the CTR-IN goal of accelerating the translation of scientific discovery into improved health by creating a coordinated infrastructure encouraging innovative clinical and translational research and enhancing our training of new and established researchers. The majority of MWRC partner institutions recognize that clinical research design, epidemiology, and biostatistics are critical to investigation, from initial study design through data analysis and the effective communication of results. As a result, a number of independent efforts in these areas exist throughout the MWRC and operate somewhat autonomously. However, multiple barriers to access exist for some researchers. While many successful and established researchers have access to these groups, other investigator's access may be limited and haphazard, particularly for more junior researchers. In addition, there is no coordinated system that provides such support to investigators. Also, the fractured nature and geographical barriers of the Mountain West have impaired the effective integration and dissemination of clinical research design, epidemiology, and biostatistics support, collaboration, and training. In order to overcome these barriers, the CTR-IN will provide local and central contact points for clinical and translational researchers who need assistance in developing study design, biostatistical methods, and epidemiological design. This will foster an energetic and productive climate for clinical and translational research and facilitate research for all investigators, including new and junior investigators.